When the gods cry
by mariannesinger16
Summary: Death Note AU. Kira and L are celestial beings at war for reasons unknown to humans. A mysterious girl comes into each one's life, and claims to worship and love them both. Who is this woman? Whose side is she on? Inspired by a Flash Game by SilentReaper.
1. Kira and L

Lawliet's p.o.v.

There we were again. How did we always find ourselves in that exact same situation? My back pushed against a wall, his narrow brown eyes glaring at me, our breath so close to each other.

"Get off my case, Lawliet," the brunet growled. "I'm going to kill you."

It was clear he was willing to actually kill me by the anger in his voice and the hate in his eyes. I kept my dull expression, numb to his threats.

"Would you really kill me in public, Yagami-kun?"

The crowd of people oblivious to our position was the only thing protecting me. All he could do was angrily stare at me.

"Someone's eyes are on us," I said. "Unless you want to end up in jail, I suggest we depart quickly."

He pushed me off the wall, snarling.

"Next time you're alone, you're dead."

Rushed footsteps played behind me. I hung my head, and slowly began to walk away.

"That's what you said last time," I muttered to myself.

Another set of footprints played behind me. When I turned around, I saw a girl with long brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes in a school uniform.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello," the stranger said as she came up to me and grabbed my arm. "My name's Fukida Mamushi."

"Uh, nice to meet you, I guess," I said, trying to get her off of me. "I'm Lawliet Ryuzaki."

"Nice to meet you, too, Lawliet-kun," Fukida replied cheerfully as she began to walk with me. "I'm new to Elina High, and I'm trying to make new friends. Did you want to hang out over the weekend?"

I thought Fukida was weird, and a little clingy, but thought I might as well make her feel welcomed at our school.

"Sure. There's an ice cream place nearby I can take you to."

Her smile faltered.

"Uh, no thanks, I hate sweets."

My head quickly turned to her, my eyes narrowed.

"Nani!?" I pulled away from her. "I'm sorry for being rude, but I have somewhere I need to be. Maybe we can talk later."

I quickly walked away, frowning.

Yagami's p.o.v.

 _Damn that Lawliet._ I had a scowl on my face as I aimlessly walked down the sidewalk. _Next time I see him, he's dead._

"Excuse me!"

I turned around at the sound of a high pitched greeting to see a girl in my school's uniform.

"Hey, I know you," I said, losing my scowl. "You're from my class."

"Yes, I am. I'm Fukida Mamushi. You're Yagami Light-kun, right?"

"Correct." It was difficult to suppress my anger from earlier. "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out with my homework," she said as she grabbed my arm. "Would it be okay if I stopped by your place for a bit?"

I sighed. I was used to this kind of behavior from the girls at my school, and I learned it was pointless to try and deny them.

"Sure. Let's get going then."

"Arigatou!"

* * *

"Make yourself at home." I closed a drawer behind me, which contained an item I wanted kept from her eyes. "So what're you struggling with in school?"

"Mainly math," Fukida whined as she sat down on my bed. "It should be a crime to make me do so much math!"

 _If it was, I'd have too much work on my hands._

"Our assignment is actually pretty simple once you get the formula down," I said as I sat down next to her. "So if two trains 150 miles apart-"

I gave her a long and detailed explanation, never stuttering over my words once. By the end of it all, I was rather proud of myself for my knowledge. Although, Fukida stared at me as if I had just said the dumbest thing in the world. She quickly smiled and said,

"Wow! How do you know so much?"

I realized she probably didn't understand any of what I had told her.

"I study as often as I can. You understand everything now, right?"

She nodded.

"U-uh huh. A-arigatou."

"Any time. Would you like something to drink while you're still here?"

"Wh-why don't we just sit around and talk for a little bit?" She looked down slightly. "I'm still new, and I don't have any friends yet. S-so."

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"All right. So how are you-"

We talked for about half hour, and I found myself rather intrigued by this woman. Not many of the girls at my school seemed to entertain me as much as she did. Our conversation was interrupted by a loud TV speaker from downstairs.

 _"Kyoto has just been destroyed by the fight of Kira and L. There were few survivors-"_

"Saiyu!" I called downstairs. "Turn the TV down, I'm having a conversation!"

"Kira and L are still fighting, it seems," Fukida said. "Have you heard of this, Yagami-kun?"

"How could I not?"

Kira and L, two celestial beings who had been at war with each other for three years. Their fights had left several cities and states destroyed, and many people either killed or injured.

Kira took the form of a Chimera made of red light. The head of the dragon breathed green flames, sharp blades rested in the mouth of the ram, and lightning spewed from the head of the lion.

L took the form of a Hippocampus. He could control the ocean, summon hurricanes and tornadoes at will, and mountains crumbled at the sound of his roar.

What it was the gods were fighting over was a mystery. As humans, all we could do was pray they settle their argument soon, and that we may not be hurt.

The ones who worshiped Kira prayed that he would have mercy on them, and the ones who worshiped L prayed he may prevent Kira from destroying the world.

"Fukida," I said, "which one do you think is just?"

My guest slowly looked up at me.

"Why? Who do _you_ think is just?"

"I believed in Kira since the beginning, and I will always believe in him. Whatever their argument may be, I know he is in the right. What about you?"

"Kira-sama is my only god," Fukida replied, her hands forming fists. We were silent for a few seconds, until she said, "Who was that boy you were talking to earlier?"

"Oh. His name's Lawliet Ryuzaki. He's an L worshiper."

"Then he can rot in Kira-sama's hell!" She stood up, looking me dead in the eye. "Kira-sama is the only god in my eyes. I'd give anything to help him defeat that bastard L once and for all, and I'd tell him that I love him."

"Really?" I asked, a smirk forming. "You'd give anything for Kira?"

"Y-yes. I would."

I took a step towards her.

"I have something to tell you then." My eyes turned red as I took her hand, and whispered in her ear, "I am Kira."

She was silent. Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell fear was written all over her face.

"Prove it," she managed to say.

I pulled her into an embrace. Our bodies began to disappear into red light. Once she opened her eyes, I had taken the form of a Chimera made of red light.

Her eyes widened in awe and fear as she trembled in my arms. I smiled, stroking her back.

"I command whoever shall live, and whoever shall die. So now that you know my secret, what are you going to do?"

The brunette fell out of my arms onto her knees.

"Kira-sama," she whispered, "let's bring the world to justice together."

"Yes," I said, stroking her face. "If I use you, then I can rid the world of evil and bring justice to a new era."

Lawliet's p.o.v.

It had been almost a week since my previous encounter with Yagami-kun. I had been alone all that time. I wasn't surprised that he never made his move, he'd always been full of empty threats.

"Ohayo!" Fukida-san ran up next to me. "Hey there again, Lawliet-kun," she said. "Are you busy this time around? Want to hang out?"

I was searching for a way to politely excuse myself when she quickly added,

"Want to get some ice cream, or something? I actually really like sweet food, but my parents insisted on having me saying that if someone ever offered any because of 'diets'."

She was clearly lying, but it seemed she really wanted to be my friend, so I decided to go along with her. She proved she really was lying when she said she would order something later.

"What are your thoughts on Kira vs L?"

"I don't know," I said, taking a bite of a pastry. "What are your thoughts on Kira vs L?"

"I asked you."

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Kira is the one in the wrong," she said. "I can't stand the thought of L-sama starting a rivalry for no good reason."

I felt myself smile.

"I have no opinion on the matter, I never worshiped either to begin with." A slight chuckle escaped me. "Fukida-san, have you ever wondered where Kira and L disappear to when one of their quarrels ends in a tie?"

"Huh? They, uh, they go to their Heavens, right?"

"Perhaps." I bit into a cookie. "But let's be a bit more creative, for argument's sake. What if, after they're done, Kira and L take the forms of humans just like you and me, and hide their hatred for each other when they're among us."

She stared at me in shock for several seconds until I burst out laughing.

"It's just a random theory I had the other day. I doubt it's really true-"

"Are you L-sama?"

I stared into her trembling eyes, neither of us blinking once. She fell from her seat onto her knees, bowing her head.

"L-sama, I-I am your servant."

I knelt next to her, wrapping her in an embrace. We dissolved into blue light. When she looked up at me, I'd taken the form of a Hippocampus completely made of blue light.

"I can't risk putting you in danger," I said, "all I can do is ask you pray for me."

For a brief second, I could've sworn I saw a smirk on her lips until she smiled up at me, crying.

"I know you'll defeat Kira, L-sama."

 **A/N: This was inspired by a Death Note fan-made Flash Game by SilentReaper. I'm sorry the way she got to L was pretty dumb, but I couldn't think of any other way to get her in. I promise the rest of this story will be good. Just review, and I'll upload soon.**


	2. Just who are you?

Lawliet's p.o.v.

It had been a week since my encounter with Yagami-kun. I had been alone the entire time. What was I even expecting? I was used to his empty threats by then.

The door to my apartment opened and closed.

"I'm back, L-sama!"

I turned to face her.

"Fukida-san, please refrain from calling me that," I said quickly. "Don't get out of the habit of calling me Lawliet Ryuzaki."

"Gomen." She knelt down at the foot of my chair, looking up curiously. "When are you ever going to fight Kira again?"

"When Kira is provoked," I replied as I bit into a pastry. "He's a self centered egotist who won't attack unless a negative comment is spoken of him." I took another bite into the sweet. "However, sometimes he's angered by the mere sight of me."

"This should be perfect for us," Fukida said. "I can act as a decoy, and preach you're the superior being in front of him-"

"No." We made eye contact. "I'm not involving you in this."

"I've already devoted myself to you!" She raised her voice. "Let me endanger myself for you-"

"You have no right to being my scapegoat, human," I snapped. "Enough people have gotten hurt as it is. I don't need to add another to the list of our victims."

The student stared at me, seemingly on the verge of tears. She reached up to the back of my head, pulling me in for a kiss. My eyes widened in shock.

The brunette slowly moved away from me as we made eye contact.

"All right then, I will do whatever you say." Her voice didn't seem to convey any emotion as her head rested on my lap. "For I am completely yours."

I didn't know how to respond. I put my hand on her head, gently petting her.

"May I ask one thing, though? Why are you two fighting?"

I was silent as I continued to move my hand up and down her head.

"That's information you don't need to know."

Yagami's p.o.v.

My blood was boiling as I constantly wrote down the name, 'Lawliet Ryuzaki' into a black notebook.

" **Lawliet,** " I growled. " **Lawliet.** "

The door to my room opened and closed.

"I'm back, Kira-sama."

I began to calm down at her words. 'Kira-sama.' I wanted to hear those words more and more.

"Yagami-sama," I said slowly as I lifted my head up. "Yagami-sama is fine. I can't risk people hearing my real name."

Fukida knelt down at my feet, holding my hand that held a pen.

"I'll call you whatever you wish, my lord."

A lustful smile crossed my face.

 _Yes. Praise me even more._

"What's this?" she asked, looking at my handwriting.

"This is a Death Note," I said. "It came from the underworld inhabited by Shinigamis. Whoever's name is written in it shall die. The only ones immune to it are L and myself, for we are superior beings of the underworld."

"I see. May I see it?"

I handed the brunette the book, and she turned it over, flipping through the pages. For a single second, I thought I saw a look of disgust on her face, until she looked up at me in curiosity.

"Why do I keep seeing the name 'Lawliet Ryuzaki'?"

"Lawliet Ryuzaki is the name L goes by in public." I fell back on my bed. "Even though I know it won't kill him, I sometimes write down his name to relieve any anger I may be accumulating."

"L is Lawliet-kun?" The mortal loomed on top of me, staring me in the eye. "That boy from our school?"

"Y-yes."

"Then you can use me to get to him. Please, my lord, use me for any plot you have, I'll do anything you say!"

I smirked.

"Tell me something, Fukida," I slowly replied. "Is there anyone you'd like dead?"

She sat up on my lap.

"Yes."

I sat up, wrapping my arm around her.

"Then feel free to write down their name." I handed her the pen. "L is a coward. He won't strike unless I make the first move."

She held my hand. "Kira-sama." A kiss unexpectedly fell on me, keeping me from speaking. "Arigatou."

A name was written down by her hand.

Lawliet's p.o.v.

A horde of people ran past me, screaming and pushing each other over.

 _What's going on?_

I made my way through the crowd running past me, but came to a halt when I heard voices cry,

" **Kira! Kira is beckoning L! Nigeru!** "

My body was petrified in silence. Once the crowd completely ran past me, I saw a corpse lying a few feet in front of me. Blood boiled through my veins, a furious heart rate beating violently against my chest.

A deep roar erupted from my throat as blue light engulfed me. Blinded by my rage, I'd become the Hippocampus, L.

The shadow of a Chimera flew overhead. Kira was above me, fire flying from the dragon's mouth.

I evaded the green flames as another roar escaped my lips. Lightning danced in the dark clouds as ran fell on our heads.

Sparks flew from the lion's mouth. I ran into them to tackle the Chimera, knocking it over. The ram cut my leg with its knives, making me lose my balance and crash into an already half-way destroyed building.

Kira attempted to strike me again, though I moved away through another building before his body could reach me. He kept pursuit of me, flames and lightning spewing from his mouths. I summoned a tornado directly on top of him, and it seemed to unfaze him.

He tackled me down, and the ram's knives dug into my shoulder. With a roar of pain, a summoned tsunami pushed him off of me. As he tried to stand up, lightning bolts struck his wet body where he stood.

Blood dripping from my wounded shoulder, I stood up and growled at the Chimera. He growled back at me with only the lion head, as the other heads gasped for air.

Blue and red light emitted from us. Narrow brown eyes glared into mine as the rain slowly ceased falling on our human bodies.

"Stop provoking me," I said. "You know as much as I do that these fights are pointless."

Yagami-kun growled as his eyes narrowed.

" **Lawliet** ," he snarled. " **I'm gonna fucking kill you**!"

He bolted in the opposite direction. I stood still and stared in silence, until I held my shoulder in pain.

"Lawliet-kun!"

A familiar touch embraced me from behind, sounds of crying following.

"F-Fukida-san?"

"You're bleeding," the high voice whimpered. "What did that bastard do to you?"

I held her hand.

"It's okay," I said, "this is nothing compared to what he's done to me before."

Yagami's p.o.v.

"Lawliet Ryuzaki" appeared several times in my notebook that night.

" **Lawliet,** " I snarled angrily, gripping my pen tightly.

The door to my room swung open, making a loud bang against the wall.

"Yagami-kun!"

Fukida flung herself at me, tightly wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Fukida-"

"Yagami-kun," she sobbed, "you're not hurt, are you? Gomenasai. I was the one who provoked him."

I was still for a single second, until I slowly put my right arm around her.

"It's okay. I've been through worse."

The next time I saw Lawliet was that Monday at school. We shared a scowl at the entrance and walked inside without making a sound. I was just glad we weren't in the same class.

Fukida seemed to keep her distance from me. I never reached out and said hello, but I was expecting her to be clinging to me as usual. She didn't seem to talk to anybody. I assumed she was trying to keep it secret she was in contact with me, and another question came to mind. Who was the man she had killed?

After school, I met up with her at the entrance.

"Oi, Fukida," I said as I put my arm around her. I whispered in her ear, "Whose name did you write down yesterday?"

The brunette looked from left to right, then back up at me.

"His name was Amane Masashi," she whispered. "Why I wanted him dead is for reasons I'd rather not discuss." She held my hand. "I must thank you, Yagami-kun. You have no idea how much stress was relieved when you let me write down his name."

I removed my arm.

"Don't mention it. From now on, the Death Note is yours. Feel free to write down whomever's name you please. Any human other than you means nothing to me."

A deep glance and warm smile was focused in my direction.

"Arigatou."

I turned my head.

"Let's part quickly before somebody sees us. Someone could grow suspicious."

She giggled.

"Whatever you say."

Lawliet's p.o.v.

I was sitting alone in my apartment, tightening the wraps around my wounded shoulder. It wasn't as bad compared to the other gashes Yagami-kun and I had left on each other in the past, I was almost numb to it.

"Lawliet-kun?" That normally chipper and eccentric voice was then quiet and concerning. "Are you all right?" Fukida-san asked as she slowly approached me.

I turned my head to her and nodded.

"Yes, don't worry about me."

The brunette bent over my chair and kissed my wound, almost on the verge of tears.

"Onegai," she said, "if there's anything I can do for you, please tell me."

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her towards me.

 _Fukida Mamushi-san,_ I thought, _just who exactly are you?_

Misa's p.o.v.

A weak wind whipped against the trees under the dim sky. The only light was the flickering lamppost I was standing under, waiting for someone I had been seeking for for days. When I looked up, I saw them approach me.

"You're here!" I cried aloud. "You know, right? You know about Kira?"


End file.
